Way of the Samurai 2
Way of the Samurai 2 is a PlayStation 2 action-adventure game developed by Acquire, and published by Capcom in North America and Europe in 2004. The game is a sequel to Acquire's Way of the Samurai, however despite similarities in gameplay and style, the events and characters in each game are unrelated. The story of Way of The Samurai 2 does not pick up where the first game left off. Instead, it covers events many years before the events of the original. Gameplay The player starts as a hungry ronin (who can be either male or female depending on the player's choice) who collapsed at the gate of a famous trading island-city called Amahara. Soon thereafter, a little girl shares her riceball with the ronin, giving him/her energy. A choice appears, introducing the player to the diverse life of a samurai. Combat Keeping true to the name, the combat systems from the original Way of the Samurai are carried over, albeit with some changes. Amongst them are the inclusion of "stance-breaker" attacks on nearly every weapon (which were previously available only to a select few of swords), simplified guard/parry system, and "instant kill" techniques. Also, many new combos have been added. Swords Many swords have been added from the previous game. Some special swords from the previous game are even available throughout it. Way of The Samurai 2 added two more stances, "Fencing" stance in which the swordsman keep the sword sheathed until it is required to attack, and "Two Hands" stance, in which the player is able to hold two swords at once. Also, there are new weapons installed such as handclaws, and even odachi and bokken. Enhancements The character Dojima from the previous game also makes an appearance, though not relating to the main plotline. Here, he still serves as a blacksmith to enhance the player's swords. The stats, however, are simplified: * Attack: Attack strength, increases/decreases the amount of damage caused when an opponent is struck with the sword * Defense: Defensive strength, increases/decreases the amount of damage suffered when the player is struck by an opponent * Durability: Sword strength, increases the amount of tension the sword can generate before breaking (tension is generated by striking or blocking, and displayed using an on-screen meter) * Quality: The number of upgrades left that can be performed. Also, the "Appraise" feature is able to make the swords upgraded more powerful. Their effects include addition to attack, defense, durability, tension resistance, or a combination of the above. These, however, require certain conditions to be met, such as number of kills, attack power, etc. Some special swords are able to be appraised based on their name. Characters * Mifune - the player's character. * Maikaze - is the leading courtesan at the Amakaze Inn. Despite her unfortunate circumstances, she lives her life with fierce pride. * Danpachi - takes care of the day-to-day running of the Amakaze Inn. Always in the know and with a keen insight into human nature---very little goes on that escapes his attention. * Kusaburo - An itinerant peddler of medicines, he is a friendly fellow who chats freely with everyone he meets. He possesses an amiable personality and an insatiable curiousity. * Genan - Amahara's only doctor, he rushes to help the minute he hears of a sick or injured person and does his utmost for his patients, even if they can't afford to pay. * Kasumi - is the daughter of the late Boss of the Aoto gang who died. * Kyojiro Kagenuma - The strongest member of the Aoto Gang, Kyojiro likes violence and blood very much. Even though she serves Hanzaemon, she values fighting more than anything, meaning she would leave him any time if someone could provide her that. She hates it when she is called as O-kyo, she'll kill anyone if they call her that, she might spare them. A girl from Numata-cho loves her along with a thug but it seems like she has feelings for Mifune, though it isn't clear if she is actually sexually attracted to him or carries a twisted thirst for his blood. * Hanzaemon - seeks to control Amahara by fear and violence. A cold-blooded brutal man, he runs the Aoto gang single-handedly now that his predecessors are all dead. Groups in Amahara Like its predecessor, there are multiple sides in the seemingly peaceful Amahara. The first is the Magistrates who "control Amahara with an iron fist". Headed by Chief Kuroha, followed by Goshiro Muto and Sosuke Nakumura, the alert and vigilant magistrates arrest anyone they think breaks the law, even the villagers themselves. They do not hesitate to use forged evidence or inventing ludicrous reasons, either. This oppressive rule made them feared by the townspeople. The second is the Aoto Gang. Under the leadership of the "Old Boss" in the past, Aoto Gang is a group that upheld chivalry, protecting the people from the exploits of the magistrates. All changed when he died. The elections for the new leader hadn't been made yet, but a powerful warrior named Hanzaemon stepped in and filled the void, much to the dismay of the previous boss's daughter Kasumi. Now, they are a ravaging group of thugs, doing all sorts of crimes from extortion to assassination of the Magistrates and anyone (on Amahara Festival day, 26th, Kyojiro and Mifune will go there and kill Muto and Kuroha). Amahara is an island trading post who is allowed to govern its own affairs. However, the Shogunate have been taking a high interest in the area. Rumor has it that their spies have safely made their way in, blending with the crowd, and are watching every single movement within Amahara. Gallery Characters Image:WS2Mifune.png|''Mifune'' Image:WaySam2Maikaze.png|''Maikaze'' Image:WaySam2Danpachi.png|''Danpachi'' Image:WaySam2Kusaburo.png|''Kusaburo'' Image:WaySam2Genan.png|''Genan'' Image:WaySam2Kasumi.png|''Kasumi'' Image:WaySam2Kagenuma.png|''Kyojiro Kagenuma'' Image:WaySam2Hanzaemon.png|''Hanzaemon'' Box Art Image:WaySam2Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:WaySam2CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:WaySam2Europe.png|''Europe'' External Links *Wikipedia article *''Way of the Samurai'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Historical Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:2004 video games